winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StTrinity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winxclub image Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 20:56, March 9, 2012 SARAH hyder 05:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC)thanks for joining.i really apriciate it.u can add fan transformations. Is there any badges? SARAH hyder 07:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC)hmm how do you add badges i wonder.i will ask fathimath ok. can we add videos? SARAH hyder 07:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC)yes slide shows viedeoes are availiable SARAH hyder 08:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC)fathimath dont know.maby admin know how to add badges.i will keep trying i am trying to add many page.i like to have badges and i am working on it.invite people u know ok.i would like to be free. i want to have many users.maby u can be an adminSARAH hyder 08:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 08:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC)do u want a template Yes, i would very much like to be an admin. do you know fathimath buzdar and rose xhin.i dont like them and i am quiting winx wikia.if it is sad for you leave messages on my talk page on this website. you will not send fathimath and rose messages SARAH hyder 18:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) i see wrong.haha you are not entering this wiki and you dont know if flora is the second powerful fairy and i see big wrong cus you addd flora fan art like in your avatar.i do not want you to feel bad but i am quite upset.i have controle of this wiki and i will give you a second chance so do not redo these stuff again oookk SARAH hyder 04:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I AM ANGRY WITH YOU FOR NOT MAKING EDITS AND NOT VISITING.YOU ARE ADDING FANARTS OF FLORA LKE YOUR AVATAR ANDI AM EXTREAMLY ANGRY BOY.AND HOW DO YOU KNOW IF FLORA IS THE SECOND POWERFUL FAIRY IT IS NOT TOLD YET RIGHT IF YOU REDO THEESE STUFF AGAIN YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR A WEEK AND NOT ONLY IN THIS WIKI BUT IN WINXTRIXENEMIES WIKI TOO.I AM EXTREAMLY ANGRY AGAIN OK MR TRINITY BOY AND I HAVE WARNED YOU THAT LITTLE MISTAKES CAN BE MADE TO ANGRY I DONT SEE WHY I SHOULD USE I SEE WRONG IMAGE BUT I AM ANGRY WITH YOU TWO TIMES.YOU CANT SURVIVE THIS I MAY HAVE TO BLOCK YOU FRON MY 2 WIKIS FOR A MONTH YOU LITTLE BOY SARAH hyder 08:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM GOING TO BLOCK YOU FOR A MONTHH YOU BOY HAVE ONU ONE CHANCE YOU ARE MESSING THIS WIKI TOO MUCH I SEE ANGRY AND THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE I WILL BLOCK U FROM MY 2 WIKI AND TELL ROSE TO BLOCK YOU ON THE END OF MARCH IF YOU DONT VISIT MY WEBSITE.YOU ADDED TOO MANY FANART.FAN ART ARE ONLY IN ONE PAGE THAIS A FAN ART PAGE AD IN YOUR PROFILE ONLY.IF YOU REDO THEESE STUFF AGAIN YOU ARE BLOCKED FROM ALL WINX CLUB WIKIS.I AM TOO ANGRY AND HOW DARE YU SAY FLORA IS THE SECOND POWERFUL FAIRY .IT IS NOT MENTIONED ONLY IT IS KOWN THAT BLOOM IS THE ONE FAIRY THAT IS STRONGEST OK. SARAH hyder 08:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 08:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC)WELL I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY YOU CREATE STUFF NOW SARAH hyder 09:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC)BUT NOW I DONT LIKE WAY YOU CREATE STUFF YOU GOTONLY A WEEK TO APOLOGISE SARAH hyder 10:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM GONNA WAIT AND BE PATIANT UNTIL I SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!APOLOGISE IN A WEEK OR ELSE BEBLOCKEDFROM ALL WINXCLUB WIKIS AND I WILL BLOCK YOUFOR 2 MONTHS even though you do bad stuff imade you admin you are blocked cus i have been waiting a week mr now you are blocked SEE NOW YOU ARE BLOCKED AND THAT MEANS I GOT TOO ANGRY AND I TOLD FATIMAH BUZDAR TO BLOCK YOU I DID NOT BLOCK YOU CUS I WAS BUSY REMOVING YOUR MESSING FROM THIS WIKI MR.NOW READ THE RULES NOW AND DONT REDO THESE STUFF AND YOUR BLOCK WILL EXPIRE ON 28 MARCH2012.NOW YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ONE CHANC FROM NOW OK MR st can you join greatcartoons.wikia.com.please.if you do i will make you adminSARAH hyder 06:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC)